The present invention relates to an ozone generator of stack-type design, employing plate-shaped high-voltage electrodes, including externally coolable electrodes and counter-electrodes, which are braced counter to one another, two plates, made of an insulating material, being located between two coolable electrodes which are spaced one from the other, and a counter-electrode being located between the plates which are made of an insulating material, thereby forming two discharge spaces with the plates.
An ozone generator of this type is disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,412,770. In this generator, comparatively thick, solid aluminum cooling electrodes are provided, taking the form of ring-shaped plates, supported, one against another, by means of their edge portions, which project axially in a pot or dish-like manner. The cooling electrodes are overlaid, on both sides, by ring-shaped glass plates which are at least 3 mm thick and overhang in the radially inward direction. A disc-shaped counter-electrode is located between the adjacent glass plates, this counter-electrode being supported, by means of small spacers, at a distance of approximately 1 mm from each of the glass plates, and forming, with these plates, two discharge spaces. The process gas flows through the shallow, ring-shaped discharge spaces, radially outwards and radially inwards, alternately.
Experience has shown that the glass plates frequently break while operating ozone generators of this type. The use of thicker and, in consequence, more stable glass is excluded, since this entails an increase in the dielectric losses and a reduction in the field intensity in the discharge spaces, resulting in a reduction in the ozone yield. Vibrations of the glass plates are the possible cause of these breakages. Even highly accurate machining of the flat areas of the solid cooling electrodes, on which the glass plates rest, does not allow the thickness of the glass to be reduced to below 2 mm.